If I became a vampire
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur Elena et le statut de vampires.
1. If I Became a Vampire

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la treizième nuit du FOF, sous le thème « enceinte » à écrire en une heure. Si vous désirez davantage d'informations sur le FOF ou sur les nuits, n'hésitez pas à demander. Autrement, les liens se trouvent sur mon profil._

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : Elena<strong>

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

><p><em>L'histoire qui suit se situe durant l'épisode 20 de la saison 02, lorsqu'Elena avoue à Stefan sa peur de devenir un vampire.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

_Il y a une seule chose qu'Elena ne voulait pas perdre. Damon le lui a enlevé._

* * *

><p><strong>If I became a vampire<strong>

Elle ferma les yeux, laissant Stefan l'envelopper de ses bras. Les larmes sur ses joues ne semblaient pas vouloir tenir. Elle venait d'avouer tout ce qui pesait sur son cœur depuis longtemps déjà, mais qui avait pris une tournure réelle à l'instant même où Damon avais commis _l'erreur_. Elle lui avait avoué son amour pour lui, mais son incapacité à imaginer un futur à ses côtés. Et dans un coin de sa tête, un murmure qu'elle avait tenu secret, lui soufflait qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais l'avoir rencontré; ne jamais être tombée amoureuse de lui. Sa vie aurait-elle été moins compliquée? Moins de gens auraient-ils vu leur vie menacer si elle n'avait pas connu des instants de bonheur avec Stefan?

Sans se défaire de l'étreinte, elle glissa un bras entre eux et posa une main à plat sur son propre ventre. Un nouveau sanglot lui échappa, rendant plus ferme la caresse de Stefan dans ses cheveux. Depuis qu'elle était toute jeune, il y avait toujours eu une chose qu'elle avait désirée. Elle savait que c'était ce que qu'elle voulait et qu'autrement, sa vie ne serait jamais complète. Des enfants. Elle s'était toujours imaginée entourée de deux ou trois enfants.

Parmi toutes les possibilités que lui enlevait le destin en la faisant devenir un vampire, c'était sans doute celle qui l'effrayait le plus et qui lui coûtait le plus. Elle souhaitait bien évidemment connaître les joies et les tristesses de la vieillesse, elle voulait également entendre jour après jour les battements de son propre cœur, mais qui pouvait réellement se plaindre d'une jeunesse éternelle? Mais un enfant, c'était irremplaçable. Oh! Il y avait toujours la possibilité d'adoption, mais honnêtement, qui laisserait un enfant à la charge d'un couple de vampires? Elle ne le ferait pas elle-même. Ça semblait trop risqué. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer le résultat si les choses venaient qu'à déraper et qu'elle perdait le contrôle durant quelques secondes. Stefan l'avait déjà perdu; elle n'était pas à l'abri.

Lorsque la main de Stefan se posa sur la sienne, accentuant la pression sur son ventre, Elena dut se rendre à l'évidence : jamais elle ne verrait un enfant qui lui ressemblerait ou qui aurait les traits de l'homme qu'elle aimerait. Dans le silence de cette nuit qui débutait à peine, elle sentit la peur venir tordre ses entrailles. Pour la première fois, elle commençait à comprendre les choix qu'avait faits Katherine…


	2. Reconstruire dans l'absence

_Écrit pour la nuit du FOF de juillet 2013, sous le thème ' frère', à écrire en une heure._

* * *

><p><em>Pairing : Elena <em>

_Rating : K+ _

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient_

_Spoiler : Fin de la saison 4_

* * *

><p><strong>Reconstruire dans l'absence <strong>

Elena caressa la pierre des mains. Rugueuse, imparfaite. Le reflet de la vie qui attendait Jeremy de l'autre côté - de ce qui l'attendait elle maintenant qu'elle était laissée à elle-même. La vie lui en voulait-elle autant ? Elle n'avait pas demandé à être maudite. Ne payait-elle pas assez en étant devenue un vampire ?

Qui restait-il à partir maintenant que Jeremy lui avait été enlevé ? Personne. Qu'elle-même. Elle n'avait plus de famille, ils y étaient tous passés. À cause de cette histoire. À cause d'elle. Elle souhait presque être la prochaine, les retrouver, ou encore vivre en paix dans sa solitude, mais au point où elle en était, elle doutait que la vie lui fasse ce cadeau. Elle trouverait d'autres façon de la torture. De lui faire regretter.

Elle s'agenouilla dans l'herbe, laissant ses fleurs y reposer, juste devant l'épitaphe. Ses doigts tracèrent plusieurs fois le nom de son frère, alors qu'elle s'efforçait de se rappeler des détails oubliés. Son odeur lui échappait presque, et il venait à peine de la quitter. Que serait-ce demain ? Et dans un an ? Serait-elle capable de se souvenir de son rire ? De son étreinte ? Et que serait-ce de l'éclat dans ses yeux lorsqu'il souriait ?

Qui restait-il à ses côtés maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus de famille ? Des amis ? Eux aussi ils souffraient - disparaissaient également - encore par sa faute. Stefan ? Damon ? Les deux seuls dont elle ne doutait pas. Elle savait qu'ils ne s'évaporeraient pas comme les autres. Ou du moins, tant que son coeur se taisait. Le seul point positif qu'elle retirait des dernières semaines, c'était que la confusion y avait été effacée. Elle savait lequel elle aimait, mais elle savait également lequel fuirait si elle le laissait savoir.

Un soupir et Elena se releva, fermant les yeux pour se détourner de la pierre tombale. Elle avait promis d'être forte. De l'être malgré l'absence de son frère. Et si elle voulait honorer cette promesse, elle devait commencer par quitter le cimetière sans pleurer et être honnête...


End file.
